


Blood

by SassySatan666



Series: Servamp Short Stories [3]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySatan666/pseuds/SassySatan666
Summary: His angel tried to fly, but crushing weights only cast him to Hell.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Series: Servamp Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Everything, Servamp





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy another servamp short story!! :D

Angels weren’t made to bleed; their holy light and purity preventing any blood from being spilt. That was the lore he had heard. Angels, much like demons or vampires, were immortal.  _ So why is Licht bleeding? _

Red seemed to pool past his hands, the heavy pressure over his angel’s heart not enough to prevent the liquid of life bleeding out with each passing moment of the other’s heart. Taking a moment to remove the shirt of the noiret, he wiped a crimson hand across his forehead, sweat beading in the form of overall concern and fear. 

His angel’s life was in his hands; the sticky, red-wine color keeping the pianist’s heart ticking slowly, the liquid puddling against the wooden floorboards. His senses were sharp, as was the glass laying in his knees from a fall that only seemed to break his Eve. Brushing the blond out of his eyes, he brought his hands back down to the gaping wounds against the pale of his angel’s skin; flawless. His world was all stained crimson, the singular colors in his vision doing little to hide the truth from him.

Licht was dying.

Dark lashes were hooked on their reflective counterpart, lips slightly parted with a hint of a pained grimace playing at his angel’s lips. Other than the frown-lines that laced bloodied cheeks, his angel was merely sleeping. A light, peaceful facade against the deep ruby gore of the backdrop. 

A heartbeat thrummed against his hand, the pulse weak, but survivable. The slight twitch of the noiret’s chest hinted at another breath in, another fade out. Briefly glancing up at the shattered window, he admired the height, the building almost perfect for what his angel had intended to do.

_ It’s better to scar others than be scarred, right Licht? _

There was a gasp from a pedestrian walking down the sidewalks, a crowd forming against the sirens of the previously called paramedics. Hunching slightly, he desperately looked for his angel for answers before glaring at the group with as much spite as he could muster, growling like a territorial animal. 

_ Please don’t go- I need help- He- He needs help! _

The crowd began to slowly disperse, murmurs fading as a few dialed on their cellphones, someone taking a picture. 

A sob broke against his lips, red shining against buildings despite the light of day, “J-Du wirst in ordnung sein, engel...” Pressing against one of the littered wounds - the shard long since pulled out from his angel’s heart - his vision went misty with unshed tears, the heartache not just physical.

His angel’s heart stopped and his hands shook with coated blood weighing them down, “ _ Nein, nein, nein, nein… Eng- Licht du kannst nicht tot sein... nicht ohne mich… _ ” Moving his hands slightly, he pressed down with short bursts of thirty at a time. Tilting his angel’s head back slightly, he pressed his lips to his angel’s, attempting to revive the fallen being. Repeating the process until his stamina faded, the lights finally reached for him. The world seemed to devolve into a circus of flashing lights against the bright sun, cerise staining all that he touched, the blood forever on his hands as another Eve was killed by his greed. He was pulled away from his angel, their bond attempting to keep their damaged souls intertwined with the other.

It was no use.

The fragments cut against the ethereal blending of orange and purple, the snapping of metal only heard by the bearer’s ears. His contract item burned against his skin, weighing his forced steps down as the dam broke, a mixture of hysterical laughter and sorrowful weeping reaching the minds of all who could hear. A blanket was draped across his shoulders, a faceless, unimportant human gently asking him questions with no response.

One caught the tangle of previously dead emotions, tugging at it until the curtain rose on a new, insane act, "Sir, what happened?"

His crying faded away, an insane burst of broken laughing replacing any sadness he could have possibly felt. Unpure, unyielding, bliss. "My angel tried to fly~y!" Grinning, his eyes trailed up the form of the brunette slowly, taking in any and all color that wasn’t red, reaching a hand out and cupping her cheek, staining the previously flawless skin, “He tried to fly but he  _ broke  _ and he  _ fell~!” _

_ End Scene. _


End file.
